


Sir

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, Power Play, Roughness, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01





	Sir

August 9 2016

 

            “Purity,” he shouts bursting through the curtain.

  “Yes,” I sigh stepping out of the shadows.

  “Find me a fucking empty locker room.”

  “There is one across from the male locker room.  It’s where I was staying.  I’ll move my stuff.”

  “Don’t bother.  I want you close.  Start my shower.”

  “Anything else?”

He grabs my chin yanking my face upwards.  “Are you giving me attitude?”

  “No sir.”

His grip tightens on my chin as his eyes sweep over my face.  “Good.  Go…”

  “Hey,” someone shouts.

We both turn to find Jason Jordon.

  “What the hell do you think you’re doing,” the other man growls yanking me to his side.  “Treat the lady with some respect.”

  “Mind your own damn business.”

  “Are you okay,” Jason asks turning to me.

  “I’m fine,” I murmur.  “If you’ll excuse me.  I have work to do.”

  “I don’t want to see you manhandling her again,” Jason growls as I scurry away.

  “I don’t care what you do or don’t want,” Baron sneers.  “Purity!”

I duck into the locker room immediately moving to the bathroom there. Spinning the knobs, I get the shower the perfect temperature for Baron.”

  “Purity.”

  “Your shower is ready for you, Sir.”

  “Who do you belong to,” he asks.

  “You, sir.”

  “So why is Jordan putting his hands on you?”

  “He was out line.  You’re the only hands I want on me.”

  “Is that so?”

  “Yes sir.”

  “I don’t fucking believe you,” he growls his hands fisting the material of my shirt.  Ripping the shirt from me before turning his attention to my skirt.  “Look at you.  Do you normally wear this sexy shit to work?”

I shake my head in the negative.

  “Did you wear that for Jordan?”

I shake my head again.

  “Did you wear it for me?”

I chew on my bottom lip as I nod.

  “Were you hoping to fuck the boss tonight, you little slut?”

I nod.

  “I don’t care what you wear.  If I want to fuck you, I’ll fuck you.”

I clench my thighs as my panties flood.

  “If you’re lucky maybe you’ll get your wish.  You’ll have to be a very good girl though.  Understand?”

  “Yes sir.”

  “Get out of that lacy shit and get in that shower,” he orders and I scramble to do as he says.  “On second thought,” he states as I step out of my panties adding them to the pile of clothes by my feet.  “Strip me first then you may get in the shower.”

I drop to my knees in front of him, my hands working the laces of his boots helping him out of them before reaching up to peel his ring pants down his legs.

  “That’s it.  Nice and slow.  That’s a good girl.”

Standing, I scurry into the shower stall waiting for my next order.

  “Is my little slut trying to keep me happy?”

  “Yes sir.”

  “Are you wet for me, Purity,” he asks his hand drifting towards me.

  “Yes sir.”

  “Do you want me to bury my fingers deep inside of you?”

  “Baron,” I whimper, want coating my voice.

  “What was that,” he growls a hand wrapping in my hair.

  “Please Sir,” I whimper.  “I need you to touch me.”

  “Not yet,” he chuckles shoving me away.  “First, you make sure I’m clean,” he picks up his shampoo working it through his hair.  “Now,” he barks when I don’t move.

Grabbing his body wash with shaky hands I work it into a lather on the rag before turning to scrub his shoulders and chest.  Moving around to his back, he lets out a groan as I scrub there.

  “Do I make you feel better, Sir,” I whisper.

  “Isn’t that what you’re here for?”

  “One of my duties, Sir.”

  “Do you want to touch me in other ways?”

I drop the rag immediately standing in front of him.  “If that is what Sir wants.”

  “My eager little slut,” he smiles down at me.

  “Only yours,” I state.

  “On your knees,” he orders and I sink slowly down.  “You are going to take every inch of me, aren’t you,” he asks stroking his cock.

  “I don’t know if I ca…”

  “Aren’t you,” he growls.

  “Yes sir,” I nod.

  “Open.”

I do as I’m told and he runs his cock over my tongue a few times before shoving it down my throat.

  “You wanted this cock.  Now suck it.”

I hollow my cheeks applying as much suction possible as I slide him in and out of my mouth.

  “Yeah, that’s a good girl,” he groans, wrapping my hair around his hands.  His hips bucking against me every time I bottom out.  “Is that pretty little pussy as good as your mouth?”

  “Mmhmm,” I hum.

  “Are you saying that because you want me to fuck you or because it’s the truth,” he asks dragging my mouth up and off him with a pop.

  “Why don’t you find out for yourself…Sir.”

  “Do you think you deserve to be fucked?”

  “You’ve called me a good girl twice now.”

  “Good point,” he smirks dragging me up his body.  Lifting me, he presses me into the shower wall, locking my ankles behind him.  “Are you going to let the whole backstage know who you belong to?”

  “Yes.”

  “Yes what?”

  “Sir.  Baron please,” I beg.

  “That’s it, beg for me.”

  “I need you, Baron.  Please fuck me,” I moan.

He thrusts up into me harshly and I let out a squeal of pleasure.

  “You like that?”

  “Yes.”

  “Do you wish this was Jason Jordan?”

  “No.”

  “I didn’t quite hear you,” he growls slamming into me.

  “No,” I moan.

  “Are you going to let him touch you again?”

  “No.  You’re the only one that can do this to me.”

  “Who?”

  “Baron,” I wail.  “Fuck yes.  Baron.  Baron, I’m going to come.”

  “Does my dirty little Purity want to cum all over my big cock,” he smiles licking his thumb.

  “Please,” I beg.

  “Do it,” he orders rubbing tight circle against my clit.

  “Baron,” I scream as my orgasm rushes through me.  “Fuck.”

His hips stutter soon after, his release filling me.

  “Fuck,” he groans into the side of my throat pressing a kiss there.  “I needed that.  Thank you for playing along, Baby.”

  “Just don’t fuck up too much more of my work clothes,” I chuckle, kissing his temple.


End file.
